Once A Lionheart, Always A Lionheart
by babydoll9498
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black comes back as Ronald Bilius Weasley. Reincarnation AU. No Pairings yet.
1. Prologue: The Boy Who Never Went Home

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **Once A Lionheart, Always A Lionheart Prologue: The Boy Who Never Come Back Home**

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black closed his eyes, he does not want to die at such a young age and wants to continue on destroying the Horcrux but he trusts that Kreacher can do it.

He just hopes that the elf and his family would not be killed due to his treachery, if ever the monster found out about it.

Hands continue to drag him down and his lungs are burning with his effort to hold some air in a pathetic survival instinct, he's still struggling to resurface but his leg cramped and he just sinks.

The pressure coiled around him, his whole body feels like bursting from the inside. He released his breath and tries to breathe but he just chokes.

Dying is painful.

He'd do anything to live.

He'll be good, he'll turn to the Light. Let his sins be known, defile his image to the public just to bring down his former master. If casting away his beliefs and be known as a Blood Traitor like his brother is what would take to live he'd gladly do so. He'll sway his parents to his side just to keep them safe, his parents would never know the pain of losing another child ever again.

He'll turn his rage and anger to good use, he'll raise Hell to condemn Voldemort. His fury would fan the flames and kept it burning as he damn that monster to death, caged in Inferno for eternity.

He wants to live, to set things right. To somehow save his family and smuggle them out of the United Kingdom if it's too late for salvation.

He wants to live, to hear his father's wit, his mother's nagging, and his brother's booming laugh.

They say that when you die you'll have your life flash before your eyes…

Is he too tainted to not have some form of comfort as he dies? Why is his memories not playing to show his life? Why is pain and the cold his only company?

* * *

A beating heart stopped underneath the waves.

Three others grieved for it.

One regrets.

Death picks up a sleeping soul, leading it to Fate. He has a contract to fulfill.

Fate picks up a chess piece, it's an Indigo Knight. Then Fate set its eyes on the Black King, drowned in seawater.

Sitting on a spinning wheel, Fate resumes its course.

Nine months later the sleeping soul awakens and a new heart beats.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know I should upload another chapter on my other story: Game Changer, but this story hit me like a ton of bricks. I can't ignore it anymore so here's my procrastination story. XD**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Found A New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Once A Lionheart, Always A Lionheart Chapter 1: The Boy Who Found A New Home**

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley is born into the world screaming his lungs out at March 1, 1980. Everyone thought he's a lively child as he always coos and cry but everyone worried about him when he does not speak a word since his one year old. 

Unknown to them, Ron can speak very well since he retained his previous life's memories as Regulus. He doesn't speak because he's afraid he'll curse Voldemort's name to Hell and back. He never wants to put his new family into harm's way by activating the trace, he loves them more than his previous parents and sibling even if he misses his previous life. 

Ron became quiet, only crying and humming is his verbalization. Healer Pomfrey, under Dumbledore's orders, checked up on him and told his parents he's healthy and normal. Minus the speaking.

* * *

Everything changed when Voldemort is proclaimed dead on November 1, 1981, he had killed James and Lily Potter but he was defeated by a one year old boy, Harry James Potter on the eve of October 31, 1981. 

The day it happened, the whole Weasley clan celebrated the defeat of Voldemort. Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon joined them as well as others. There are too many people he could not keep up. 

That is also the day he asked Charlie to pass him some ketchup for his chips which resulted in Charlie staring at him and Molly happily shrieks that he can speak. 

And it is also the day he learnt Sirius betrayed them, the day his previous brother is found laughing as he killed 12 muggles with a blasting curse along with Peter Pettigrew. The day his brother is put in Azkaban without trial. 

That night, Ron hugged his teddy bear he secretly named Kreacher to his chest. Tears drowned his Kreacher as he cried for the dead. His previous father who died two years ago after a week of his previous life's death, for some of his friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, for the Potters, and for some of the people he had killed when he's a Death Eater. 

* * *

Ron woke up feeling awful, as Regulus he'd always been sensitive to Dark Magic but it gets bearable the older he grew. He's sickly as a child back then but when he hit seven years old he steadily grew healthy. Ron wondered why, at such a peaceful and light home, such a Dark Object could be around.

Ron dragged his body outside of his father and Ginny sandwich, he'd been sleeping with his ever since he got out of the crib and its Ginny's first night to join them. He can hear the four year old twins something about a rat along with some lecturing care about rats from Charlie. Bill's yelling for them to calm down while Percy's pleading something to Molly.

He puked when he saw the hideous rat missing a toe cradled in Percy's six year old arms.

Molly immediately assist him to the bathroom, stripping him then giving him a bath with practiced ease from experience. Percy also trailed them, still pleading for Molly to let him keep the rat.

Percy is a prim and proper type of kid, surely he'll be posh enough not to have a pet rat right?

He curiously looked at his brother's eyes. 

There are traces of Imperio. 

Ron wanted to puke again but his mom is already hoisting him up and cast a drying charm on him. She put some clothes on him just as Dad walked in carrying Ginny and hurrying to the sink as she wash her and change her nappies.

Molly allowed Percy to have Scabbers and Percy shouted with glee as he ran out of the bathroom. Ron ran after him, pretending to be curious at "Scabbers" and said to Percy that Scabbers and Poofy should meet.

Poofy is his Puffskein, a present from Uncle Gideon from the celebration of the Dark Lord's death 2 months ago.

Percy told him Fred and George borrowed Poofy so they ran outside despite Bill coming for them to lead them to eat. Scabbers is still cradled by Percy.

Fred and George are playing as Beaters on their toy broomsticks gifted by their Uncle Fabian and Gideon. Poofy is their Bludger.

Ron's eyes widened in horror when he saw the blasphemy happening to Poofy, then he screamed bloody murder that made the rest of the family to go outside their backyard when he witnessed Fred's hard blow on Poofy and George failing to hit him. Poofy went splat landing on a jagged rock and looking squashed as blood trickle out of his mouth and his long tongue loll. A pointy edge pierced on his side and blood bursting out of it.

Ron felt pain, dread, regret, resentment, and anger as he released his first accidental magic and frustrations from recent events. 

That is the day the Weasley family fall unconscious just as their protective wards crumble down. 

That is the day Uncle Gideon and Fabian frantically reach them, stunned and bound a young mousy man with blond hair and rescued Percy underneath him. 

That is the day Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood helped them by flooing the Ministry and flooing all of them to St. Mungo's. 

That is the day Peter Pettigrew is arrested and put in trial along with Sirius Black. 

* * *

Ron woke up two days later after the incident, his family around him along with his twin uncles and Albus Dumbledore.

He immediately cried for Kreacher and Molly summoned him as she hugged him. Then he cried for Poofy, yelling at his twin brothers that he does not like them anymore as they hurt Poofy and he wants Poofy back.

In short he's being hysterical. He also made Ginny cry thanks to his high pitched wailing and babies cry together.

Arthur immediately handed Ginny to Molly as Molly can calm down Ginny with ease just as Arthur can calm down Ron easily. Arthur carried him and promised he'll be getting a new pet and that Fred and George were sorry, so sorry they have a chocolate frog each for him. Ron magically calmed down at the word chocolate.

If Regulus had a weakness he passed on Ron it was chocolates.

Arthur beckoned the twins and both of them look remorseful enough when saying sorry and easily handed him their chocolate frogs.

Ron also said sorry to them when he made them fall on their broom and kissed them both on the cheeks. After that the atmosphere brightened up especially when Ron took the chance to eat chocolate without Molly nagging him to eat some meal first. 

As he finished the chocolates and licking his sticky fingers while sitting on his father's lap at the bed, Dumbledore sit himself across from him. 

"Hello Ronald, I'm Albus Dumbledore but you can call me Al. I'm here to interview you about the incident at the Burrow two days ago. Can you tell me what happened, please?" 

Ron's surprised that Dumbledore can have a grandfatherly tone despite not having grandchildren.

He recalled about waking up, feeling bad and he puked, getting a bath, following Percy and Scabbers outside to meet Poofy, Poofy getting splat, and him blacking out after he felt some owie in his chest.

After that Dumbledore thanked him and said to his parents and uncles he'll talk to them when he's not so busy and left.

Ron suspected it's because of them kids and their discussion is for adults only.

He let his uncles hug him and Uncle Gideon promised to give him something to replace Poofy. Ron suggested that he wants something cuddly like Poofy to go to bed with Kreacher. Then Molly explained they're staying at Prewett Residence for now as they rebuild the Burrow's wards. He said okay then fell asleep after he finished his cup of cocoa.

All in all, Ron's glad that Sirius would be proven innocent and will be free. He wishes his brother would visit them to thank them. 

* * *

The next day left Ron's head spinning as reporters swarmed on them to get either a picture of him or to answer a question. It left Molly and Uncle Fabian resorting to Apparate instead of the Floo to get him to calm down as he began to cry due to the lights of the cameras. 

He did not calm down until Arthur stepped out of the floo ten minutes later, coaxing him to drink his milk while his dad washes his face with a cool towel. Ron felt himself relaxing, soon he allowed to be laid beside Ginny who's also drinking her milk with a feeding bottle. Arthur kissed them on the forehead then get back to the Ministry, their mom watching over them. 

That afternoon, Uncle Gideon allowed Xenophilius Lovegood from the Quibbler to interview them. Ron liked him enough and recalled his side of the story especially when Xenophilius gave him one chocolate frog under his mother's watchful eyes. 

Through the interview he learnt that Dumbledore presented his memory interviewing him at St. Mungo's to all the members of the Wizengamot. The memory served to allow Sirius Black under Veritaserum, to recall the events on Voldemort's defeat. It also made them to force Peter Pettigrew under Veritaserum and when their stories matched he's caged in an anti-animagus cell specifically warded for him in Azkaban. 

Sirius is then recovering at St. Mungo's, is likely to inherit the Black Fortune and become Head of House Black as their mother gave him back his inheritance as long as Sirius won't take a foot inside Grimmauld Place. It's also likely he'll have a place at the Wizengamot if he'll not join the Aurors again, his name is also cleared as they welcome him as a war hero and dissed Peter Pettigrew as a traitor. Sirius also gained monetary compensation and free healthcare for being unlawfully imprisoned at Azkaban. 

He wonders how that werewolf is feeling, and what Snape's reaction is. Surely, it would be highly amusing. He also wonders why their mother would welcome him as the Head of House Black yet banished him at their ancestral house. He also misses Kreacher the House Elf. 

* * *

A week later, they were still living with their uncles at the Prewett Residence when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin showed up as they celebrate Christmas.

Everybody's surprised when Ron and Sirius just clicked, like seeing a father and son being happy together. Sirius and Remus brought some toys for the kids and some things for the adults. 

Bill received a broom which he enthusiastically thanked Sirius and Remus for as he now can play better Quidditch, Charlie received a set of dragon figurines and right then and there declared Sirius and Remus are his heroes. Percy received a docile but clever half-kneazle cat with a trunk full of books, crying while thanking Sirius and Remus since all he ever wanted is a pet and a mini library not a Death Eater. The twins each received a full Quidditch Beater Gear for Kids and a waterproof journal, Remus and Sirius got a sandwich hug from them. Ron received a new chess set to play with (he's a prodigy and been playing since he turned two thanks to Grandpa Weasley) along with some picture books and comics of Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle which Ron fall in love with (another trait from Regulus who's an avid fan of Star Wars which he kept secret to everyone but Snape and Kreacher), Remus and Sirius arms are full with a hyperactive toddler thanking them. Ginny received a toy snitch, toy blocks, and some baby snacks. The adults received the same gift, a pocket watch just like Molly's wall clock with the Weasley Family and Fabian with Gideon in it. They thanked them for such a wonderful gift it's hard to replicate Molly's clock. 

Judging by the way Sirius and Arthur looked like close friends, he knows why Sirius and Remus are dead on with their gifts that suited every Weasley kid.

They have a wonderful dinner that night. Sirius lightly commented that he wished Harry is there with them and Ron asked if it's Harry Potter which turned the table into stories of the night Voldemort is defeated as well as James and Lily's love story, then the Marauders' pranks. 

When it is time for Remus and Sirius to go, the twins, Ron, and Ginny all cried for them to return and/or not go home. Sirius had a hard time going home though, not expecting their reaction while Remus looked a lot like he will also cry and stay so they will not cry anymore.

It took a lot of prying and as the twins handle their younger counterparts, Molly cradling Ginny and Arthur bouncing Ron in his arms to stop him from crying and they left promising to be back again.

Ron fell asleep with a smile on his face as he hug Kreacher on his chest. 

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello every one! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you guys like this, I have a draft on where I want the plot goes and there's nothing much for Regulus/Ron to do for now that's why it's short.**

 **To Amyb11, merendinoemiliano, LittleMissInsomnia, and YYYvtte: Thanks for the positive reviews! I also find it interesting since Regulus Black died at 1979 and Ron's born at March 1, 1980. If Regulus died at around January-June of 1979 then I can work around my idea of Regulus being reincarnated as Ron Weasley. :3**


End file.
